Trapped
by Mrs. Freese
Summary: Kim is getting used to her life in Florida when she has an uninvited visitor visit her. What was his purpose for finding her and will she ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

"Bye Tamara," Kim waves goodbye to her friend and continues to slowly rock on the swing set. Tamara was the last of her friends to leave the park that night. Since Kim did not have practice the next morning, she decided to hang out at the playground a little later bit longer. I wonder how things are going in Angel Grove. It had been a few days since Kim had any contact with her boyfriend or friends. Coach had his team on a training binge the last few days and Kim was unable to call anyone due to the time difference. Kim takes one final swing on the swing and decides to head home. As she hops off the swing she, leans back quickly almost falling to the ground. "Goldar," Kim cries out.

"Kimberly, I missed you and decided to pay you a little visit." He laughs at Kim's expression.

"Ha, I doubt that," Kim takes on a fighting stance.

Goldar shakes his head. "Now, now pink ranger there is no need for the hostility."

"Really because I think that is exactly what it causes for." Kim rolls her eyes. "And for the record I am not the pink ranger anymore."

"See that is where you are wrong Kimberly." Goldar stares directly into her eyes. "You will always be the pink ranger to us besides Kat cannot possess the Crane spirit and that is why she was given a different power coin." "Relax pink ranger."

Kim looks at him with an incredulous expression. "Why are you telling me this and why are you here?" She does not relax for one second.

"If you do not calm down then I will leave," Goldar threatens.

Kim smiles smugly. "Is that a promise?"

"Yes but before I go," Goldar blows a strange substance from his enclosed hand at her.

Before Kim could call out to him, he was gone. What was that all about? Maybe he was bored or something? Kim decides to wait until tomorrow to try to call Tommy about what happened.

In Angel Grove, Tommy Oliver really wanted to call his girlfriend but did not know whether her Coach had her still on a training binge or not. So he decided to go to the Juice Bar and hangout.

On a different coast, an ex- ranger was sitting on her bed watching a movie. Kim did not know what to do with herself. She had met up with her friends and went shopping but after that decided to head home and rest for a while. Only one problem was wrong with that situation. Kim was restless. She thought that watching a movie would calm her down but it only heighten her senses into full blast. Kim sips her V-8 fruit and vegetable drink but that only makes her eyes twitchier. I know today we were supposed to take it easy and practice with the Coach tonight but I cannot seem to stay still. She hops out of bed like the energizer bunny and walked to the gym instead of driving the ten miles as she normally did. At the gym, Kim did not stop acting like the energizer bunny and being training like a manic completely forgetting to call Tommy about her incident that happened last night.

People begin to crowd around Kim and stare at her in awe.

A week had passed and Tommy decided to take a chance and call his girlfriend.

At the Youth Center, the gang was watching him lift weights.

Tommy decided to do one more set before he told his friends about him coming home and calling Kim. As he was about to start Ernie called his name and he looks up. Tommy takes the letter from Ernie with a silly grin on his face. "Hey Adam can you read it for me?"

Years have gone by and the rangers are no longer rangers but Tommy.

"I need to stop moving to cities where monsters and evil beings live." Tommy shakes his head as he settles down on his couch and snuggles next to Hayley.

Hayley kisses her husband. "You are the best, so I highly doubt evil will let you rest."

"Still it would be nice to have a day off from evil," Tommy smiles at his wife.

The telephone rings causes the couple to glance at the phone.

Tommy reaches for the telephone first and answers it. "Hello?"

"Hey Tommy, I wanted to know if you guys would not mind coming over for a barbeque." Jason flips a burger over on the grill.

"No problem, why the need to feed the wife and I," Tommy asks jokingly.

"Kat was feeling the need to see everyone and therefore barbeque party at the Lees'." Jason laughs as Kat playfully punches him.

"Alright we will see you in a bit," Tommy hangs up and tells his wife about the party.

Hayley smiles, "That means a free day from cooking dinner."

Tommy gives her a silly grin. "How can you own a café but has a problem with cooking?"

Hayley shrugs her shoulders. "I thought I would hire people to do the cooking and relax in the office." She laughs at Tommy's expression. "So who all is coming?"

"The usual people we seem to see a few times a week," Tommy rises off the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why did you feel the need to move to this awfully boring town," Kim complains.

Bob shakes his head at his daughter. "I had hoped to travel to a place where we would be safe and away from monsters."

"You did a bang up job there dad." Kim files her fingernails.

"Kimberly, I know Florida has a hot night life but I wanted you closer to me." Bob sighs.

"Aw dad do not be unhappy with me I am sorry." Kim hugs her father.

Bob smiles down at his daughter. I thought she would outgrow her mood swings. "How about you go and explore the town."

Kim nods and walks to her car.

In another part of Reefside, Tommy was sent out by the others to obtain lighter fluid and beer. As he starts to load up the groceries into the trunk an odd feeling washes over him again. The first time had occurred in the store while he was shopping and now here was that strange feeling happing again. Whoa, what is this strange feeling going through my body? Why am I always the one who has to do run errands? He shakes his head and whistles when he sees a black Ferrari with a pink interior. "Nice car but I would reconsider the color of the interior," he says to himself.

"Seems to me like that is the perfect color for the car," Kim tells him as she walks over to her car and leans up against it.

Tommy stares at her with his mouth agape. "What, how… are you here?"

Kim laughs at him. "I could ask you the same question but seeing as though you are in all black with a strange but cute looking bracelet, you, Tommy are a ranger and black at that."

Tommy gulps as he tries to stop his mind from going in a million different directions at once.

Kim spies Tommy looking at her and shifts her weight to show off her legs in her short skirt.

He glances at Kim from top to bottom. She does not seem to have aged at all. Her hair is down her back with highlights, she has on makeup instead of the little lip-gloss she normally wore, she has on a pink corset top that is hugging her breasts and showing off her flat stomach, a black mini skirt that squeezes her behind and displays her stellar legs, and she has on black and pink high heels. He watches as she flips her hair out of her face and he can see big diamond studs in her ears. Tommy subconsciously looks at her ring finger but does not see a ring. He notices a ring on her other finger. He lets out a that breathe he had not known he was holding in. "Why would you think I was a power ranger again or what I was doing here?" He questions.

Kim shrugs her shoulders. "Seriously, that is a nice looking bracelet and if it was in stores than I would know about it. Kim moves hair out of her face again and sees Tommy eyeing her diamond bracelet. "I find it hard to believe that you would move to were monsters reside." She eyes his cart of groceries. "Looks like your beer might become warm."

Tommy stares at her for a second. "I was um buying this for the barbeque." He lifts the groceries into his car and that is when Kim spies his wedding ring.

Her eyes flash pink but Tommy's back is turned and he does not see. "I must be going," Kim, tells him with an irritated voice.

"Would you want to come to the barbeque?" Tommy closes the trunk of his car. "It seems like ages since anyone has heard or seen you."

Kim cocks her head. This should be interesting. "Sure Tommy, just let me call my father."


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy watches as Kim interacts with her father. When she hangs up, he gives her a small grin. "Same old Bob," Tommy chuckles.

Kim glances at Tommy out of the eye. "I am an only child."

"Oh that reminds me," he exclaims.

Kim stares at her wondering if now he is going to mention the fact that he is married.

"I did not mean to startle you," Tommy blushes.

"No biggie," Kim smiles at him. He looks so adorable blushing.

Tommy clears his throat. "I found out back in high school that I have a brother."

"You Oliver are super lucky; I always wanted a sibling." Kim moves closer to Tommy. "Remember when we planned on having a huge family, so our children never felt the way we felt growing up as only children."

Tommy regards Kim for a second. "Yes I remember Kim." What is her angle? "How about we get a move on it; I am sure the gang is going crazy from being beer deprived."

"Well then, let's go," Kim walks towards her car and opens the door. She waits as Tommy pulls off before she follows behind him.

Am I dreaming? Tommy wonders as he leads the way to the Scotts' residence. What if I look in my rear view mirror and she is not there? Could I have conjured up a mirage of Kim? He sighs. Tommy get a hold of yourself; she is an ex-girlfriend not your wife. Hayley, how will she take it? Maybe inviting Kim was not such a good idea but then we have not seen her in years.

Kim laughs as she reads Tommy's mind. Oliver you need to be more guarded with your thoughts. I wonder how I will torture these gullible imbeciles. As Kim pulls up next to the Scott's residence, she rolls her eyes. Typical white picket fence house. She hopes out her car and puts on a forced smile. Kim walks over to Tommy. "I am a little nervous."

"We have not talked to you in years," Tommy was tempted to hold her hand.

I still have that effect on you Oliver. "Our lives just took different routes." Kim could tell he wanted her to elaborate more but she remained quiet after that.

Tommy claps his hands together. "Well we had better go on inside." He removes the groceries from inside his trunk, walks to the backyard gate, and unlatches the lock. Tommy walks inside the yard with Kim following behind.

"About time man I was starting to think you were abducted by ugly head." Jason tells him as he flips the hot dogs and burgers over.

"No, I was not kidnapped but I found someone worth taking the time to talk to," Tommy tells his friends mysteriously.

Everyone turns to look at him with a curious look on his or her faces.

Tommy chuckles and moves to the side. Kim is in full view of her friends now.

"Hey guys," Kim, tells them shyly.

The people in the backyard besides Tommy stare at Kim as though they were looking at a ghost.

Kim smiles, "Not everyone talk at once.


End file.
